


Seating Arrangement

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra lives, F/F, SuperCorp, general danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16468826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Kara and Lena give Astra advice about her feelings for Alex.





	Seating Arrangement

Seating Arrangement

 

"Why the long face?"

Astra, startled out of her thoughts and confused, looked to Kara for a translation.

"She means 'what's wrong'?" Kara said, grabbing another potsticker from the heaping plate between them on the coffee table. She looked to Lena who was refilling her water for the third time. Lena nodded to this. Kara then looked to Astra as Lena walked back towards the couch again. "Though I think I can guess."

After a short pause, Lena asked sarcastically, "You going to tell me any time soon?"

"Well, if you're going to be snooty, no."

"Babe..." Lena said in a warning tone. 

At the same time Astra asked, "What does my facial structure have to do with anything?" She took a bite from her own potsticker in thought until she looked to Lena and asked, eyebrow furrowed, "Were you... kidding me?"

"It is just an expression.," Lena said quickly, not wanting the general to get upset.

Kara spoke up then. "Astra's got a crush on my sister."

"Ah," Lena said, as if that explained everything, and really, it did. It wasn't really the greatest secret kept at the underground desert base. "I take it she is being obliviously stubborn?"  
"Not either/or, but both at the same time," Kara said sagely, grabbing another potsticker and eating it whole. "Gotta love Alex," she said with a small chuckle. 

"I do," Astra said in what could only be described as a wistful tone. Kara nearly choked on her food.

"I didn't know it was like 'love like'. I thought it was just a crush or you know..."

"You can say sexual attraction, Kara," Lena teased.

"Not when it involves Alex or my aunt, and in this case.... No. Just- No, I will not say it."

Lena laughed and turned towards Astra now as she spoke again. "Have you told her?"

"Obliviously stubborn, remember?" Kara said.

"I have not made my affections known, however I have heard from more than one source that I am... 'not subtle'." Astra's irritated glance fell on her niece briefly.

"Sorry, Aunt Astra," Kara said in a shrug and tone that suggested she really was not.

"Well, if Alexandra knows of my affection for her, no words have been spoken. I believe I can speak with confidence when I say I have, at least in this regard, been subtle enough."

"Maybe you have been too subtle?." Lena said.

"Pardon?"

"Ooor, my sister is just a clueless lesbian," Kara said at the same time. Neither Lena or Astra acknowledged this.

"Well, you're sad because you like her. You want her to like you, too, yeah?" Lena asked. Astra's head jerked in a curt nod. "So... maybe you should find a way to tell her."

"How, if Alexandra is as obvious as Kara claims?"

"Flirt a little," Lena suggested, her eyes lighting up at the topic of conversation. "Put yourself out there a little more to let her know that you are hers for the taking." Kara winced at this. She almost looked ready to plug her ears and sing 'MMMBOP' at the top of her lungs to escape this part of the conversation. "Ask if a seat is taken and sit on her lap or something."

At this, Kara's eyes snapped to Lena. "What?!" Kara asked.

"Well, it worked on you."

"But I am easy. I don't know if Alex would fall for something like that."

"You never really know."

Lena and Kara continued to lightly bicker, which was more or less their own flirting, Astra thought.

Later, after a light night of alien activity in the field, Alex came over and sat heavily on the couch. Astra, who had gotten up to answer the door, stood somewhat stiffly nearby. Suddenly, just as Alex shifted into a more comfortable position, Astra said, "This seat is mine," right before she sat draped across Alex's lap.

"O-Okay?" Alex said, taking in the scent of the woman on her lap. She placed an arm around Astra's hip to balance her, then looked up at Kara and Lena who both wore somewhat embarrassed looks on their faces. Kara pointed to Lena, who shrugged. Astra mostly stayed put out of embarrassment and slight awkwardness, not that she would let anyone else in the room know this. Alex also shrugged and seemed content to let the Kryptonian sit there for the duration of her stay, which wasn't more than an hour. She still had to make her way back to her own apartment to sleep. When it appeared the agent was about to leave, Astra slowly stood and walked her towards the door. When Alex jerked her head towards the hallway, signalling for Astra to follow, she looked back to her niece once more. Lena made a shooing gesture, while Kara remained there, stunned. Astra shrugged and went after the agent, shutting the door somewhat roughly in her haste.

"Holy Moley, Batman! I can't believe that worked!" Kara put her hands on her head for a moment before placing them back to her sides in her shock at what just took place before her.

"You Danvers women..." Lena said fondly, shaking her head.

Kara finally turned to look at her girlfriend once she could compose herself, and after a moment, the two women began giggling. "Well, I hope this works out, because no one deserves to be happy more than they do."

Lena grabbed both of Kara's hands. "So do you."

Kara's smile was wide, crinkling her eyes in the way Lena loved so much. "But baby, I already am."

"You Danvers women," Lena said again before leaning in to meet Kara for a potsticker flavored kiss.

 

END


End file.
